1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium transporting device and an inkjet recording device, and particularly to a multistage drum type (tandem type) recording medium transporting device and inkjet recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet printing device, a distance between an inkjet head and a surface to be printed (through distance) is set to be small as much as possible in order to stably maintain a jetted ink landing position. In general, the distance between the inkjet head and the surface to be printed is often set to be about several millimeters or less, or 1 mm or less if possible.
On the other hand, in a printing machine, a multistage drum type (tandem type) sheet-of-paper transporting technology has been established in which a sheet of paper is transported with a leading end thereof being held by a grasping claw and passed from a drum to a drum. In the sheet-of-paper transporting technology used for the printing machine, a surface of the grasping claw supporting the paper sheet is configured to be protruded from a surface of the drum.
In order to achieve inkjet printing by use of this sheet-of-paper transporting device, a protruding amount of the grasping claw of a drum having the inkjet head mounted thereon (hereinafter, referred to as a printing drum) needs to be small.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-173279 (PTL 1), dealing with such a problem, describes a technology in which a grasping claw is arranged to be housed in a recessed part so as not to be protruded from a peripheral surface of the printing drum.